La mente de un demente
by Finn the Ice Prince
Summary: Todos ven la historia desde el punto del héroe, como lucha y gana contra el malo, pero que pasaría si seria desde el punto de vista del anti-héroe? Y que pasa cuando el mal no es vencido por el bien? Pues averiguenlo con esta historia... Solo se necesita Un. Mal. Día... -The Joker
1. Introducción rara, para gente sana

"_**La mente de un demente**_**"**

Capitulo 1: Soy yo o escucho un sollozo?

-Q-que está pasando?... Que **me **está pasando?!... **Porque?!** Porque escucho esos sonidos? A-acaso son voces? No no estoy escuchando voces… No de nuevo, cada vez se vuelven más claras… no son buenas, quieren que haga cosas malas. **NO**, nooo… (*Sollozo) (*Empieza a convertirse en una risa nerviosa) (*Risa va aumentando hasta convertirse en una risa fuerte y macabra) HAHAHAHAhahahaaa…

Desperté de una pesadilla que me perseguía esas últimas noches que acababan conmigo empapado en sudor con el corazón palpitándome y a veces gritando. Porque demonios me pasaba a mi? Solo era un mal sueño, nada de qué preocuparse, no es que se volviera realidad verdad? Verdad?... Además de ese sueño tenía otro pero ese otro había empezado por una sombra negra rápida asechándome en la oscuridad, no tener escapatoria, saber que tu muerte se acerca inevitablemente y de repente… caer lentamente hasta tocar ese liquido que empieza a hacerte arder cada musculo de tu cuerpo, ahogándote porque algo te impide respirar, seguir sin ver nada y la desesperación por ver que pasa alrededor poder escapar o al menos saber a qué te enfrentas. Cuando todo termina no eh muerto, sigo vivo… pero… ya no soy yo mismo, de repente lo único que siento es odio, frustración, deseos perturbadores y morbosos de solo imaginarlos. Todo eso era otro de mis pesadillas recurrentes, para clasificarlas ya que tengo varias pero siempre son las mismas a esta la llamo: "Un mal día"…

La gente me cree un chiste y ni siquiera uno gracioso, uno de esos que la gente odia oír, irónicamente era un patético intento de comediante, mi carrera estaba muerta antes de empezar, muerta al igual que mi esposa… muerta al igual que mi no-nato hijo, muerta como mis sentimientos, mi corazón y mi esperanza en la vida, en resumen todo alrededor y dentro de mi estaba… **MUERTO**


	2. Pesadillas frecuentes de dementes

**Pesadillas frecuentes de un demente**

Cuando desperté estaba tirado en un callejón cerca de mi casa aunque no estoy seguro de si quería ir a casa, me levante y empecé a arrastrar los pies, faltan unas cuantas cuadras. Pasando por un lugar oscuro una mujer morena con maquillaje; un largo cabello negro, ropa muy pegada y chica y un cigarrillo en la boca; empezó a decir en un modo sensual:

-Hola cariño, porque esa actitud al caminar? Es como si no quisieras ir a ningún lugar y solo alejarte. Dennise sabe que te puede animar y porque estas deprimido sera barato... Solo acércate un poco para que pueda ver una sonrisa en tu rostro guapo.

Como ella estaba abajo de un poste de luz la oscuridad no le dejaba verme. Seguí moviendo los pies hasta que poco a poco la tenue luz capto mi cara y las solitarias y siniestras calles retumbaron con el eco del grito de la mujer de la esquina al verme.

-Acaso soy tan feo para que las chicas griten al verme?(siguiendo avanzando)

-Q-que eres?.. (Cayéndose intentando alejarse de mi)

-Solamente soy un.. Comediante...

La luz estaba justamente encima mio y aunque yo no me percataba por el momento mi rostro había sufrido muchos cambios, pero ninguno rime de la mujer corría por sus dos mejillas con lagrimas de miedo. Se las arreglo para parare y correr como si su vida dependiera en ello, seguí avanzando, no le había tomado importancia, por los hechos que me habían ocurrido hace tan poco esto no parecía algo de importancia.

Llegando a la puerta de el edificio donde el departamento de mi y de mi esposa mire hacia arriba al cuarto piso, gotas pequeñas me golpearon la cara lo que significaba que estaba lloviendo, irónico un clima perfecto para la situación, nada podría salir peor verdad? Un policía grande con sombrero y traje impermeable se acerco a mi, me toco el hombro y me volteo, puso una cara de repulsión casi igual que la de la chica.

-Eh.. hmm ... necesito que me acompañe a la comisaria, al parecer es un sospechoso de un robo a la fabrica de químicos.

- Claro oficial ningún problema, vamos a caminar todo el camino hasta ahí?Porque tengo algunos chistes para usted...

Ya no era yo mismo, mi yo real estaba atrapado en mi propia mente, observando mi vida como una película que otro dirige, en el camino "yo" ;entre comillas porque no era yo mismo en esos momentos; hable de cosas horribles por las cuales me abofetearon varias mujeres y el oficial tuvo que es posarme para que no hiciera nada con mis manos, conté chistes malos, algunos perversos y macabros, siempre me reía de todo al menos sonreía de una manera perturbadora y hacia observaciones que de no haber sido mal intencionadas hubieran sido muy ocurrentes y interesantes. Cuando llegamos El comisionado estaba en su escritorio con su hija, no me vio y que estaba en una llamada mirando a ala ventana donde la noche era interrumpida por la llovizna que caía, le dije a la hija.

-Nos veremos muuy pronto, no olvides tu paraguas cielo, cuando nos volvamos a vernos yo te matare de la risa HAhahahaha

El policía me empujo para que siguiera avanzando pero había visto que esas palabras la habían asustado demasiado a la chica, pero... no estaba seguro de que lo que la aterrorizo fue lo que dije o como me veía, hasta ahora seguía sin poder ver mi aspecto, solo veía lo que pasaba al rededor pero no me podía ver a mi mismo.

Me sentaron es esas salas de interrogatorio, no se porque mi cuerpo cuando se sentó volteo a la luna polarizada de la derecha y sonrió al aire, me parece que había alguien detrás, pero como es que lo observo directamente a los ojos del agente que estaba atrás?

-Usted trabajaba en la fabrica verdad?

-Oh si.. recuerdos borrosos pero verdaderos, e un lugar muuy tétrico sabes oficial... Rider verdad? Estoy buscando un trabajo para ver al mundo sonreír,a cualquier costo... usted sabe de algún trabajo para eso?

-Porque sabría de uno así, yo ya tengo uno ni me interesan esas estuvo haciendo ustd. el día en que la fabrica fue robada a las 12pm?

-Oh no por nada, solamente que su esposa había dicho que usted era un chiste en todos los aspectos si es que sabe a que me refiero

-Haha muy chistoso idiota, ahora responde que eres sospechoso de un crimen y puedo hacer que te metan la cárcel por un largo tiempo, o mejor aun al Asilo donde pertenecen los fenómenos como tu

-Usted ciertamente es muy gracioso oficial, así que June decía la verdad...

-C-COMO sabes su nombre?! (parándose furiosamente)

-Después de una larga charla ella me lo dijo, muy agradable la chica, muy lamentable su perdida. (chasqueo con la boca) pero adorable casa tiene usted, muy acogedora, siempre quise saber como es vivir en la Av. Boulevard.

-**QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO!?**

-Solo le di la mejor noche de sus vida.. o tal vez la ultima? (risa seca)

-Ahhh (ahorcandome con sus dos brazos)

Dos agentes as entraron y lo apartaron, después de pelear para zafarse entre un sollozo lleno de odio volvió a preguntar.

-Que, le. hiciste? **RESPONDE**

**-**Oficial Rider.. usted a escuchado el chiste del policía con un pedazo de vidrio roto clavado en el estomago?

-Es porque no es un chiste... oficial...

Dije sonriendo con un vidrio roto la mano.


End file.
